Valentines Day
by JumpingJelloDinosaurs-Rawr
Summary: Cute little One-Shot. Wrote it because it's nearly Valentines day. Teddy Finally plucks up the courage to tell Vicktoire he likes her, after a annoying little cupid pesters him... Infrount of Victoire. TeddyLupinXVictoireWeasley. A dash of Little Lily!


**Hello again -evil laugh-  
Okay dude, that even freaked me out... Anyway**

Disclaimer  
Brooke: I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did -frowns before crushing a penny to hand and squinting eyes closed- Did my wish work?  
Amzy: (Some where in distance... maybe eating ice-cream) No

* * *

"Mère!" Victoire cried up the stairs. "MEEEERRRRRREEEEEEE!"

"Do you always have to shout" Louis pouted, perched on the stairs.

"Qui" His older sister snapped back.

"Do you always have to speak in French?"

"Qui" Victoire replied, smug.

"Do you-"

"Stop being annoying Lou" Dominique barked strolling into the room her amber hair shimmering in the sun. Louis scowled at Dom before pouting at Vicki.

"Where are you shouting about any way?" He chirped, suddenly cheerful.

"Because were going to Uncle Harry's"

"But it Valentines Day" Louis was confused. Scratch that he was flabbergasted.

"Garçon stupide" Dominique murmured under her breath.

"Now you're both doing it! That's so unfair! I wanna learn French" Louis whined.

Dominique had a wicked smiled on her face as she peered at her brother.

"Oh chère sœur! Allaient s'amuser Louis tellement ennuyeux! Je suis heureux ainsi que le père m'ait fait prendre des leçons françaises quand j'étais un gamin, ils ont vraiment été payants. Maintenant que ferons-nous à Lou ?" Dominique chirped, blinking at her sister.  
Victoire scowled at her younger sister, before shaking her head.

"Dominique! Ne soyez pas si moyens, nous n'allons pas planifier n'importe quoi en parlant dans le français, N'IMPORTE QUOI! son horrible" Victoire snapped, not realising her had replied in French.

Louis bottom lip trembled as he darted up the stairs wailing Mummy over and over again.

Dominique grinned, before dancing out of the room. Over her shoulder she called "Good luck with Teddy"

Vicki felt her cheeks heat up in a classic Weasley blush, as she ducked her head.

"I'm ready said a voice above her and Vicki's head snapped up to see her fathers amused face. "And I won't tell your secret" He added with a wink.

"Dad" Vicki whined, scratching her arm. "Wait, wasn't mum coming?"

Bill Weasley rolled his eyes "Louis is demanding French lessons, said he wont speak to your mum unless she taught him. So looks like your dumped with me then!" He said cheerfully, slinging his eldest daughter over his shoulder into the garden, where he quickly apparated.

* * *

"Albus! Stop moping! JAMES! PUT THAT DOWN! Lilly darling leave the poor cat alone" Bill grinned when he heard his sisters loud voice through the door and quickly knocked.

Ginny threw open the door a scowl on her face which quickly faded when she saw her eldest brother. "Yes!? Oh...Oh! Bill!"

"Little Sister" Ginny scowled in response, making Bill chuckle. "You'll always be little to me Gin" He laughed again and patted victories' head.

"Oh Vicki! Sweetie, well haven't you grown! You're like a young woman now! Which year in Hogwarts are you in now?"

"Forth" Victoire replied faintly, peering around her aunt and into the house. Ginny blinked at her before her gaze flicked towards her brother.

"Teddy" He mouthed with a wink, and Ginny understood.

"Teddy, Vicki's here" She called over her shoulder, hearing bounding footsteps a second later.

Victoire gaped at her aunt in shock, terrified on what would happen next.

"Vicki!" Teddy cried, racing into the room, his hair a normal brown colour. When he saw the girl in question his eyes shined in an emotion Victoire couldn't place.

"Teddy!" She sang, throwing her pale arms around the tall boy's shoulders. She giggled loudly as he picked her up and span her around.

"Well this is our time to leave" Ginny said loudly, shoving Bill into the living room, throwing the teenagers a wink as she left.

"Well that wasn't at all weird" Teddy commented before shrugging and shifting. "Garden?" He asked sounding suddenly nervous.

Victoire nodded her head smiling, dragging him outside by his hand.

They plopped down under a big blossom tree and sighed. Resting her head on his shoulder, Victoire breathed in Teddy's beautiful scent.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So what have you been up to?" Teddy asked quietly and Victoire felt that he didn't quite realise that he was threading his fingers threw her blonde hair.

She shrugged against her shoulder.

"Nothing much, Lou and Dom have been way more annoying though. I have to deal with them at school and home now"

Teddy chuckled, Victoire shaking as the vibrations travelled through his chest.

"I found that when the Potter kids first started, seeing as their practically family, but you find that it good to have them around, comforting"

Victoire rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

They fell back into silence.

* * *

"Have they kissed yet?"

The comment was met with multiple cries of shut up and Hermione's out raged cry of "Ronald!".

Ron rolled his eyes. "I just said what everyone was thinking"

"Well don't" Hermione snapped, turning back to the window, where they were all secretly watching Teddy and Vicki.

"How romantic" Rose Weasley sighed, smiling softly.

"How boring more like! Their not doing anything! Stupid idiots, and people say younger kids are more stupid than older" Lily snapped, getting to her feet. "I shall help them in the ways of love" She sang, dancing out the room, her white cupid toga brushing against the floor while her 'Bow and arrows' sparkled in the light.

"Well this will be interesting" James commented, his family nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Is this a couple I see?" Lily Potter asked, peering out from under her fringe at the confused teenagers under the tree.

"Um... Excuse me?" Victoire Asked, blinking at her cousin.

"Lils? What are you doing?" Teddy was just as confused as Victoire, blinking at the girl who was like his sister.

"I am helping the ways of life" She said in a dreamy voice that reminded Teddy of Luna Lovegood.

"Life? What's that got to do wth us?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her cousins stupidity. "What else begins with L? Ends in E... Heres a little clue, it has the letters O and V in it"

Victories' eyes widened. As did Teddy's.

"You are NOT implying what I think you implying are you?" She said shocked.

"Depends on what the word implying means, because I don't know"

"Suggesting" Teddy said helpfully.

"Thank you. Then yes. I am"

"Great! That's you and my sister now"

"And mummy and daddy and James and Albus! And Uncle Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron! Not forgetting Rose and Hugo. Fred and Roxanne. And Molly and Lucy. Of course we can't forget Luna and Rolf, and the twins, Lorcay and Lysander. And then there's the WHOLE OF HOGWARTS! Then there's-"

"I get the point" Victoire commented dryly.

"Yes well, We all know your in love"

"LILY" Teddy barked annoyed.

"Show her teddy! SHOOOOOWWWWW HEEEERRRRR!"

"Oh, wait until I get my hands on you!" Teddy's eyes were narrowed dangerously and his hair was slowly turning red.

"Show me what Teddy?" Victoire demanded.

"My work here is done" Lily said cheerfully, dancing back towards the house.

"Teddy" Victoire growled.

Teddy sighed tugging on the ends of his hair.

"Stupid little step-sisters" He grumbled under his breath and Victoire couldn't help a tiny smile. He had never called Lily his sister before.

"Victoire" He sighed, digging in his pockets and shyly pulling out a small pink envelope.

Victories' eyes widened as she slowly took the card, opening it. A beautiful purple card was inside it, looking hand made, the word 'Valentine' written in slating letters.

_To Vicki,_

It began in Teddy's swirling hand writing.

_You're beautiful. When your eyes sparkle when you laugh, I wish it was me who made it happen. When you chew on you nails nervously, I wish I could pull you fingers from your mouth and make you happy again. When you're angry, I find it damn right sexy, because you are Beautiful.  
Teddy  
x x x_

Victoire looked up from the card locking her gaze on Teddy's.

"Ask me the question"

Teddy chewed on her bottom lip, looking at her from under his lashes.

"Will you be my valentine?"

"Yes"

And with that Victoire, locked her lips on Teddy's.

* * *

"You owe me two galeons little brother" James said cheerfully, wiggling his fingers at Albus.

Albus handed over his pocket money, scowling at the window as he did.

* * *

**Taaaa-Daaaa! How was that? I thought I would write some thing for Valentines Day seeing as it's comming up and Teddy and Vicki are cute together!**

Reveiw! x


End file.
